A Dragon Proposal
by VickyT36
Summary: Set in present day: Hiccup and Astrid have been dating for a long time, and Hiccup finally pops the question to her. How will the wedding turn out read to find out.
1. The Proposal

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with my FIRST how to train your dragon fanfic, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal  
**

In California there was a small town called Berk. Berk was a pretty nice place to live. In the summer and spring it was warm and hot, and in fall and winter it was brisk and cold.

The town had stores, a mall, restaurants, a city hall, a hospital, a library, houses, and schools. But there was something that made Berk different from other places in California, Berk had dragons.

The people a few years ago had discovered that the dragons had been living under their town, and when they came up to the surface the people were at first scared, but realized that the dragons were very kind and gentle.

Soon instead of people driving cars they flew on dragons, and many of them had dragons for pets.

In Berk lived a young man named Hiccup Haddock. Hiccup was a 25-year-old man, who had graduated from the Dragon University, and majored in dragon training.

He had taken a job at the dragon training academy where he helped people of all ages learn how to train their dragons. He lived in a one-story house, with his Night Fury dragon, Toothless.

One Wednesday morning, he was fast asleep in bed, when his alarm clock read 6:45, he groggily slammed his hand over the top, but he didn't get up. He continued sleeping, until he felt something jumping on his body.

He shot up, and saw his black dragon, Toothless sitting on top of him. He garbled at him flashing him his signature toothless smile. "Well good morning to you too." said Hiccup.

Toothless got off him, and Hiccup sat up, yawned, and climbed out of bed. "Well, I'm gonna get a quick shower, then we can have breakfast." said Hiccup. Toothless nodded, and went downstairs.

Hiccup walked to his bathroom, took off his clothes, and started his shower. After showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went over to the sink. He brushed his teeth, and shaved a little.

Then he got dressed in his dragon academy work t-shirt, jeans, and his brown sneakers. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, and saw Toothless waiting with by his food bowl.

"Don't worry, bud. I got your favorite." said Hiccup, walking to the refrigerator. He pulled out a container, opened it, and spilled out some fish into Toothless' bowl. "Eat up boy, we have a full day ahead of us." said Hiccup.

He took out some cereal and milk, and had his breakfast. After they finished breakfast, the two headed out. When they got outside, Hiccup climbed on Toothless back. "Come on, bud." said Hiccup.

Toothless then took off, flew away. "There it is, Toothless." said Hiccup. Toothless then came down for a landing right in front of the dragon academy. He walked inside, and punched himself in.

Once he did that, he got assigned the group he'd be teaching, he'd been teaching the students that were between the ages of 9-12. "All right, everyone listen up, I'm Mr. Haddock and this is my dragon Toothless, we'll be your teachers today." said Hiccup.

"Good morning, Mr. Haddock." said the students. "Now today we'll be learning how to control your dragons when you're flying." said Hiccup.

* * *

At noon the students and teachers left for lunch. In the staff's lounge Hiccup was preparing a special lunch. "Hey, Hiccup." said a voice. He turned around to see his friend Fishlegs Igerman.

"Oh, hey, Fishlegs, how's your day going?" asked Hiccup. "Pretty good I got assigned the 14-17 students, you know how teenagers don't like to listen." said Fishlegs. "I know." said Hiccup.

"What are you making?" asked Fishlegs. "A chicken salad sandwich." answered Hiccup. "Sounds good, but you don't like chicken salad." said Fishlegs. "It isn't for me. It's for someone else." Hiccup explained.

"Would happen to be for a certain nurse at the hospital named Astrid Hofferson?" asked Fishlegs, smirking. "Well she is my girlfriend." said Hiccup. Hiccup and Astrid had been dating for about 7 months now, and they loved each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Suddenly something fell on the floor. It was a little black box. "What's that?" asked Fishlegs. "Uh...that's mine." said Hiccup, picking it up. "Hiccup, is what I think is in that box, in that box?" asked Fishlegs.

Hiccup opened it, to reveal a gold ring with a sparkly diamond the size of of a acorn. "How did you afford that?" asked Fishlegs. "This cost me three months salary. And this little beauty is going on Astrid's finger." said Hiccup closing the box.

"When are you gonna pop the question?" asked Fishlegs. "Tonight, on our beach date, and I better run this over to her before lunch break's over." said Hiccup, grabbing the bag the sandwich was in, and leaving.

* * *

At General Berk Hospital, Astrid had just finished her first nursing shift, and was chatting with her best friend Ruffnut Thorston, who was a receptionist at the hospital. "Whew, I must say that was a long shift. I mean as soon as I arrived I've comforted patients, done routine check-ups, helped doctors." said Astrid.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Astrid, but hearing about your job, makes my job seem a whole lot easier." said Ruffnut. "Ruff, you answer phones, and make appointments." said Astrid.

"I know." Ruffnut complained. While they were talking they didn't notice Hiccup coming up. "Hello." he said. The turned their heads toward him. Astrid smiled and went over to him "Hey, babe." said Astrid, kissing his cheek.

Hiccup kissed her back, while Ruffnut rolled her eyes. "Hey, Ruffnut." said Hiccup. "Hey." she said. The two walked over to another spot, and sat down on the bench.

"So how's the academy?" asked Astrid. "Just great, the students will be flying dragons like pros in no time." said Hiccup. "'I'll bet, with a teacher like you." said Astrid.

"We're still on for our dinner at the restaurant by the beach tonight, right?" asked Hiccup. "Wouldn't miss for the world, I'll meet you there at 7:00." said Astrid. "Right." said Hiccup.

Then Ruffnut's voice came on over the intercom. "Nurse Hofferson you're needed in exam room 5." she said. "Well, I'd better get back to work, see you tonight." said Astrid, and left.

As Hiccup was leaving, he stopped and looked at the little black box in his hands. "Hopefully Astrid will accept this." said Hiccup to himself. He then put the box back in his pocket, hopped on Toothless, and flew off back to the academy.

**That's chapter 1, plz review no flames plz**


	2. The Answer

**Chapter 2: The Answer  
**

That evening, Hiccup was getting ready for his date with Astrid. He put on a green dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and nice black shoes. He sprayed himself with some cologne, and put the ring box in his pocket.

"Well, how do I look bud?" asked Hiccup to Toothless. Toothless garbled approvingly. "Thanks, well let's get going." said Hiccup, he jumped on Toothless' back, and they flew to the beach side.

When they got to the restaurant, Hiccup put Toothless with the other dragons in the dragon lot, and went inside. "I have a reservation for Haddock." he said to the hostess.

"Ah yes, right this way." she said. She led Hiccup to a booth, and he told her that he'd be waiting for another person. He waited for about 5 minutes, and then Astrid came up to the table.

"Hi Hiccup." she said. Hiccup looked up, and saw Astrid. She wore a blue dress with a strap that went behind her neck, silver earrings and necklace, and blue heels. Hiccup thought she looked amazing.

"Hi, take a seat." he sputtered out. Astrid giggled, and sat across from him. A waiter came and took their drink orders Hiccup would have a Dr. pepper and Astrid wanted a lemonade.

"So have things at the hospital been going?" asked Hiccup. "Busy, but hey I love being a nurse." said Astrid. "I'm glad to hear that, it's really great seeing the young students faces when they're flying a dragon for the first time." said Hiccup.

When the waiter came back with their drinks he asked if he could take their dinner orders. "I'll have the grilled salmon with asparagus and mashed potatoes." said Hiccup, handing him his menu.

"And I'll have the lobster with broccoli, and rice." said Astrid, giving him hers. "I'll be right out with your food." said the waiter, and he walked off. While they waited for their food, the two chatted some more.

"So how's Toothless?" asked Astrid. "He's fine, still a little mischievous, but he's great. What about Stormfly?" said Hiccup. Stomfly was Astrid pet Deadly Nadder dragon. "She's fine, my best friend after Ruffnut. She and Toothless really love playing together, when I put her with the other dragons, she and Toothless started playing immediately." she explained.

"Speaking of Ruffnut, has her brother found a job yet?" asked Hiccup. "No, he still lives with his parents, and spends his day with Snoutlout out doing who knows what." said Astrid.

"Well, luckily, you, me, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs have grown up and found jobs." said Hiccup. "(Chuckles), luckily is right." agreed Astrid. When their food came, the two ate.

When they finished Hiccup thought now was the time. "Hey, Astrid want to take a little walk along the beach before we go?" asked Hiccup. "Sure." said Astrid. After the bill was paid, the two walked along the beach hand in hand.

"The ocean looks beautiful doesn't it?" asked Astrid. "Uh...yeah." said Hiccup, pulling at his shirt collar. "Is something wrong, you've been a little quiet since we started walking?" asked Astrid.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." said Hiccup. "What is it?" asked Astrid facing him. "This is it." Hiccup thought. "Well...A-Astrid, we've been together f-for a while now. A-and it's been the best time of my life, a-and I was thinking..." stuttered Hiccup, as he got down on one knee.

He then pulled out the box from his pocket, and Astrid's eyes went wide. "A-Astrid Hofferson, w-would yo have the honor o-of b-being...?" asked Hiccup, as he opened the box revealing the box.

Astrid put a finger over his mouth. "I will." she said. "Really?" asked Hiccup. "I will marry you." said Astrid. Hiccup slipped the ring on her finger, and got up.

Astrid threw her arms around Hiccup, he wrapped his arms around her waist. And the two kissed passionately.

**That's chapter 2, plz review and comment**


	3. Spreading the Word

**Chapter 3: Spreading the Word**

The next morning, Astrid woke up at her house. She stretched, and yawned. She then gasped, and looked down at her hand, to see she wore a diamond engagement ring.

"So it wasn't a dream." she said to herself. After she got over the shock, she got out of bed, and got cleaned up and dressed. She walked outside to her backyard, and saw Stormfly in dragon corral.

"Morning, girl. I got your breakfast." said Astrid. Stormfly gave an excited growl and walked over to the edge of the corral. Astrid filled her dragon's food bowl with chicken. "Your favorite." she said.

Stormfly ate the chicken happily. After they both had finished breakfast, Stormyfly flew Astrid to work. When they got there, Astrid put her in the dragon's corral, and she's see her at lunch.

When she got inside she saw Ruffnut at her usual spot. "Ruffnut you won't believe it, the most wonderful thing happened last night." said Astrid. Ruffnut sipped some coffee out her mug, and when she finished said, "You won a dragon race with Hiccup?"

"No, look." said Astrid, holding out her hand. Ruffnut put her hand over her mouth when she saw the ring. "He proposed." she whispered. "I know, it was the most romantic thing ever, he was so nervous he was stuttering." said Astrid.

"Girl, you are so lucky." said Ruffnut. "I know, this is every girls' dream, to get engaged to someone they love." said Astrid. Then the phone rang at Ruffnut's desk. "Hello, yes, I'll tell her." she said, and then hung up.

"You're needed in exam room 45." she said. "Well, gotta get to work." said Astrid, and she walked off.

Later on at the dragon academy, Hiccup was telling Fishlegs that Astrid accepted his proposal. "That's great, congrats, Hiccup." said Fishlegs. "Thanks, and I hope you would be my best man." said Hiccup.

"I'd be honored." said Fishlegs. "Thanks, I still can't believe she said yes, I mean we met in an awkward way but still, we got together." said Hiccup. "Remind me, how did you two meet?" asked Fishlegs.

"Well, it all started five months ago, when I went in for my physical..." started Hiccup.

* * *

**Flashback 5 months**

Hiccup was at the hospital for his annual physical check-up, and he had just changed into the gown he was given. "Stupid back." he muttered. He knew it was childish, but he was so annoyed that hospital gowns didn't close in the back.

Suddenly the door opened, and Hiccup looked up, and couldn't believe his eyes. In came a young woman with golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eyes, and she wore a light green scrub.

"Hello, Mr. Haddock, I'm Nurse Hofferson, and I'll be looking you over before the doctor gets here." she said. "Uh...sure." said Hiccup, as he sat back up on the table.

She checked his temperature, blood pressure, height, and weight. Now she was going to check his heart. She first placed the stethoscope on his chest. "Hmm, you feeling okay, Mr. Haddock?" she asked.

"F-fine why?" asked Hiccup. "Your heart sounds like you've just ran a marathon." she said. "Oh, well, that happens sometimes." said Hiccup. "Well, now for your lungs."

She placed the stethoscope on his back. "Breathe deep for me." Hiccup inhaled and exhaled. "Umm, my name's Hiccup by the way." said Hiccup. She looked at him, and smiled.

"Okay, Hiccup, I'm Astrid." said Nurse Hofferson. Hiccup was a little embarrassed, he was alone in the room with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, but he was practically only in his underwear.

Hopefully she didn't see them. "Well, I'll just tell the doctor, I'm done, it was nice meeting you Hiccup." said Astrid, as she headed to the door. "You too." he said.

"Oh, and by the way, cute boxers." said Astrid, giggling as she left. Hiccup's face just turned bright red with embarrassment.

* * *

**Back to the present **

"Was one of the best physicals I ever had." said Hiccup. "So when you gonna tell your parents?" asked Fishlegs. "After work, I'll pick up Astrid and we'll go over and tell them." answered Hiccup.

After quitting time Hiccup hopped on Toothless, and flew to the hospital to pick up Astrid. "Your parents are gonna be so happy." said Astrid, as they flew to the home of Mr. and Mrs. Haddock.

When they got their, the saw Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon, and Skullcrsher, Stoick's dragon playing in the yard, as well as Hiccup's mom Valka gardening. "Hey, Mom." said Hiccup.

Valka looked up, and smile grew on her face. "Hello, Hiccup, nice of you to visit, and Astrid you look lovely, dear." she said. "Hi, Mrs. Haddock." said Astrid. "Well, come on in." said Valka, leading up the steps to the porch.

"Stoick, Hiccup's here, and he bought Astrid." called Valka. Hiccup's dad, Stoick was currently trying to fix their TV, but he got up and greeted the two. "Hello, son, Astrid." he said.

"Well what brings you two here?" asked Valka as she and Stoick sat down on the couch. "Well, Mom, Dad, you've known I've been with Astrid for a while now. And the two of us are engaged." said Hiccup.

Valka was so happy she got up and, hugged and kissed her son, then she hugged Astrid rather tightly. "Welcome to they family, dear." she said. "Thanks, Mrs. Haddock." said Astrid.

"Please, Astrid call me Valka, because now you're Mrs. Haddock." said Valka, as she let go of her. "Congratulations, son." said Stoick, as he playfully slapped Hiccup on the back, which kinda hurt him.

"Thanks, Dad." he rasped. After they celebrating with cookies and wine, Astrid and Hiccup left on their dragons. "Well, everyone seems happy for us." said Astrid. "Yeah, well, I have to get home so I can get to work tomorrow. But don't worry, as soon as we both get off, we'll start planning." said Hiccup, and he kissed her on the cheek.

And she kissed him back. "Goodnight." she said, as she saw Hiccup hop back on Toothless and fly away from her house.

**That's chapter 3 plz review and comment no flames.**


End file.
